Because LCD devices have the advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation, they have been widely used in various portable information products such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video cameras, and the like. The LCD device generally includes a liquid crystal panel, a backlight module, a bezel and a back plate. The bezel and the back plate engage to cooperatively contain the liquid crystal panel and the backlight module therebetween.
Referring to FIG. 7, a typical LCD device 1 includes a bezel 11, a liquid crystal panel 12, a backlight module 13 and a back plate 14. The backlight module 13 is disposed parallel to the liquid crystal panel 12, and provides planar light beams to the liquid crystal panel 12. The bezel 11 and the back plate 14 cooperatively receive and fix the liquid crystal panel 12 and the backlight module 13.
The backlight module 13 includes a frame 15, a light guide panel 16, and an optical film assembly 17. The frame 15 accommodates the light guide panel 16, the optical film assembly 17, and the liquid crystal panel 12.
The bezel 11 defines a window in a centre area thereof to expose an effective area (not labeled) of the liquid crystal panel 12 to viewers. A plurality of notches 110 are formed on edges of the bezel 11 and the back plate 14. The frame 15 includes a plurality of protrusions 120 corresponding to the notches 110 of the bezel 11 and the back plate 14 respectively. The protrusions 120 engage the notches 110 cooperatively to fix the bezel 11, the back plate 14, and the frame 15 together.
In a first step of assembly of the LCD device 1, the frame 15 engages the bezel 11 to fasten the liquid crystal panel 12. In a second step, the frame 15 engages the back plate 14 to fasten the backlight module 13. The engagement is realized by the protrusions 120 entering into the corresponding notches 110 of the bezel 11 and the back plate 14.
In assembly of the LCD device 1, the protrusions 120 and the notches 110 must be precisely positioned to engage each other. However, the positioning operation is time-consuming, and may result in inconvenience to the assembly process.
What is needed, therefore, is an LCD device and method for assembly thereof that can overcome the described limitations.